


One Bed, Two Boys

by OrChan12



Series: Tsukkiyama week 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, There Is Only One Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrChan12/pseuds/OrChan12
Summary: Tadashi and Kei are used to share one bed
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Tsukkiyama week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892140
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	One Bed, Two Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: there is only one bed is actually my least favorite trope, so I made a little twist
> 
> Thank you lumenera for your work, you're awesome beta

A woman was busy cooking in the kitchen when she felt someone lightly pulling her shirt to get her attention. She looked down and saw a little shy freckled boy with dark green hair.

"What is it, Tadashi?" she asked her son.

"Can Kei-kun stay for the night?" mumbled the boy. "We don't have school tomorrow."

She looked at her son's friend, a blond boy taller than the average for his age. His height and glasses made him look mature. The two had gotten close, and she couldn't remember the last time Tadashi was so happy having a friend. He was hurt by bullies, and she was worried she would have to move him to a different school again.

Only there was one problem. "I'm sorry sweetie, but we don't have an extra futon."

The kid looked hopeful. "That's okay Mom, my bed is big enough. We can share it." The blond boy nodded in agreement.

She looked at her son's brown eyes, and she couldn't say no to them. "Fine, but Kei-kun needs to call his parents and get their permission first."

The boys nodded and ran to the phone. They ended up not using the bed as they fell asleep on the floor after playing games all night.

In Tadashi's and Kei's third year of high school, the volleyball team received a much higher budget. They could afford spending the time during the finals in a nicer hotel. Everyone was excited, especially those who experienced the previous years.

The teacher was talking with the receptionist who seemed to apologize over something, and the teacher was trying to calm her. Awkwardly, he came to the students. "There had been a mistake. We booked enough rooms, but accidently, one of the rooms has only one bed. I tried to change it, but all the other rooms are booked."

All the guys looked confused- who will end up having awkward nights?

"Tsukki and I can take the room," volunteered Tadashi.

All the team members looked at the captain and co-captain who didn't seem to mind. Some of the first years looked a bit horrified.

"Okay, the room is yours, Yamaguchi-kun," said the teacher. "I'm sorry for this situation."

"No problem, I'm used to sleeping next to Tsukki."

There was a moment of awkward silence the captain wasn't aware of.

"We used to have lots of sleepovers as kids," Kei added, an information he thought could be important. It seemed others liked that explanation, except for a few first years who didn't buy it.

Kei looked through apartments that two students could afford. Tadashi suggested they would move in together to save money during college. They had been dating for a few months, but they had known each other long enough. They could make it work.

He found one that was close to college and their part time jobs. It was fairly affordable for students, and it was in a good area. Tadashi seemed to agree with him, and the two went to check the place.

It was a small apartment but clean with one bedroom. It had all the necessary facilities needed, and it was new. There was a big window where light shone through, making the living room and the kitchen light up. The white walls could use some pictures to give the place some color.

Tadashi looked at the space, and Kei knew he was imagining the two of them sharing it, one of them sitting at the desk near the kitchen while the other made food or the two of them watching the TV together. He was thinking the same thing. Neither one of them listened to the woman who gave them the tour.

"Which one of you is moving in here?" the question caught them by surprise.

"We both are," answered Kei.

The woman was caught off guard. "Oh, this place has only one bedroom, it will be hard fitting two beds."

"It's okay, we only need one bed."

Renting an apartment together was fun, but getting a place that was entirely on their own was a whole new level. They were both working adults with jobs, and they could afford starting a family together. Living together through college made their relationship stronger, and while it was fun acting like newlyweds, they were ready to have a more serious relationship.

They moved to a bigger apartment that was much newer and nicer. It had one more bedroom, much smaller in case one of their friends would come visit and stay the night- as some of their friends from high school did. The building also allowed pets; the one thing Tadashi insisted on when looking for apartments.

The movers they hired were nice people and not talkative as Kei preferred. They helped with the bed which the couple had to guide them where to put it.

"I must ask," said one of the guys, a large man who looked like he could use some extra time to sleep, "Are you going to buy another bed? There was only one."

"No, we don't need another bed. We will get futons for guests," said Tadashi with a wide smile. 

It took a moment for the man to figure out the meaning. "Oh, I've heard about couples like you two. Good for you, I wish you the best of luck."

The men did act a bit awkward, but they didn't change the way they treated the couple.

At cold nights when it was getting dark, there was no place safer than your lover's arms. Kei and Tadashi closed their eyes, but they were facing each other. There was no space between them. They gave each other a light kiss before saying goodnight; Kei added a kiss on Tadashi's forehead. Sharing the same bed couldn't feel any more right.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment^^


End file.
